His Return
by ImaginaryGirlxox
Summary: "He's back. Naruto did it, he finally fulfilled his promise to me. Naruto brought Sasuke-kun back to me." The great Sasuke Uchiha has returned to Konoha and is as cold and distant to Sakura since the gennin days. Will he ever change? Will he ever return Sakura's undying love? Or will a broken heart slowly eat away at Sakura until there is nothing left?


Sakura

He's back. Naruto did it, he finally fulfilled his promise to me. He brought Sasuke Uchiha back to Konoha. Naruto brought Sasuke-kun back to me. I stand a few meters away from them stunned, unable to move due to my shock. Naruto has Saskue-kun's arm slung over his shoulder helping to support his wait. They both have numerous cuts and bruises and possible fractures. I shake my head snapping myself out of my daze and rush over to them. Naruto smiles as he sees me running towards them.

"Sakura-chan I did it!" He yells in happiness. I smile a small smile in return.

"Yes you did Naruto." I move next to Sasuke-kun and go to help him walk but he moves to avoid me.

"I don't need help from a weakling." My heart drops. His icy cold abysmal eyes stare into my emerald ones. I avert my gaze to the ground.

"I'm not weak any more Sasuke-ku... Uchiha." I stop my self before I call him Sasuke-kun. My hands begin to glow from my chakra as I heal Naruto's injuries. I feel his chilling eyes staring at me.

"Sakura-chan help Sasuke-teme first he..." Sasuke cuts Naruto off.

"No I don't need help from her. She's weak and always will be." My jaw clenches, I finish healing Naruto and curl my hands into fists, ready to punch Sasuke and show him just how weak I really am but Naruto grips my hand calming me down.

"Shut up teme Sakura-chan is one of the best medic-nins in the Konoha so leave her alone." Sasuke snorts at Naruto's defence.

"Tsunade-sama will want to see him immediately." My voice contains little emotion. If I don't show how I feel he wont use it against me, he wont use it as evidence of my weakness. I turn and lead them to the Hokage tower. After three years he hasn't changed and I still haven't lost my feelings for him. If anything they have grown. I have not been able to date any one due to my love for Sasuke. I've never had a boyfriend, never been kissed because of my stupid feelings. And right now as he called me weak it tore at my heart. His reaction to my presence just proves to me that Sasuke will never return my feelings. Crushing my heart into tiny little pieces, stitching it back together then grinding it into a gooey mess.

Ino's right, I'm only causing myself pain by loving someone as cold hearted as Sasuke. But I'll never be able to stop loving him. So I'll just slowly fade, watch as he dates, marries and has children. Eventually I will die depressed, lonely and never able to love another.

Pulling out of my thoughts I knock on Tsunade-sama's office door before walking inside the two boys following me. Tsunade's eyes widen in shock as she spots Sasuke. Naruto eases him into a chair then sits next to him. Tsunade senses my anguish but does not speak of it in front of the the man who has caused it.

"I see you have returned Uchiha."

"Hn."

"I wont bother asking why you left or the reason of your return I will get straight to the point. You are not allowed to leave the village for three months only because you have killed two S class missing nins, Orochimaru and your brother Itachi Uchiha. You are to be escorted by one ninja of minimum chunin rank at all times until I see fit. You will be part of your old team with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. Also you will live in the Uchiha estate, if you wish, when it has been reconstructed and your probation period has ended. Until then you can either live with Naruto or Sakura as they are the only people I trust being in your presence. Is this all clear?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Sasuke's husky voice sends involuntary shivers down my spine.

"Good, now go to the hospital and decide where you will live for the next three months." Naruto helps Sasuke up again and shouts, "Ja ne Tsunade-ba chan." as we walk out of the office and towards the hospital.

"So Sasuke-teme where do you want to stay, mine or Sakura-chan's? I would choose Sakura-chan's, she has the cleanest house and she is an amazing cook. But if you stay at mine we can eat ramen and...and...it would be awesome, believe it!" I look at the ground hoping that he does not want to live in my house. I will never be able to feel any kind of happiness, he will insult me, call me weak.

"I can barely stand five minutes with you dobe let alone three months."

"So that means you wont stay at mine?" I bite my lip, no, please no.

"Hn, dobe."

XXX

Naruto left us to find his girlfriend Hinata. Who he has not seen for a few days and after much difficulty I manage to heal Sasuke. He did not believe in my abilities and refused to be healed by a weakling so I gave him a chakra filled punch to the stomach and told him to shut the fuck up and began to heal him.

"That's all that can be done for now. I have healed the fractures and mended the muscle tears. As for your eyes you'll have to have daily medical attention to completely heal them but that can take some time. And until then I highly advise you don't use the sharingan. Is this all clear Uchiha?" I say in my doctor mode. Sasuke looks out the window and ignores me. I sigh in annoyance.

"I'll take that as a yes. Lets go Uchiha I'll show you where I live." Still he does not speak. He stands up and walks beside me. The walk remains silent, very uncomfortable silence. The man I love wont bother to acknowledge my existence so how can it not be uncomfortable? What was his reason for coming home anyway? It's not like he came back just to see his 'friends', or me. I may as well ask him because it's not like he can hate me any more than he already does.

"Hey Sasuke, why did you come back?" I try and make my voice normal but it comes out in a whisper.

"That's the first time you have called me by my first name since my return." I stop walking and look down.

"Well this is the first time that you haven't called me weak since your return. Just answer my question Uchiha." I snap back in reply.

"Hn no." I look up at him this time and see a stupid smirk on his face. He's teasing me again. My hands curl into fists. I pull my arm back ready to punch the smirk right off his face. He catches my fists before it can connect.

"Weak and annoying." His words pull at my heart causing my eyes to sting warning me of the on coming tears. I jump away from Sasuke and stare at the ground. My short pink hair covers my eyes just as the salty tears glide down my cheeks. Fastening my pace I quickly speed walk home, not bothering to see if Sasuke is following me.

Standing in front of my apartment door I fiddle with the keys, my hands shacking and blurry eyes make it hard to put the key in the lock. I can feel Sasuke's presence approaching me, I don't turn around. Finally the door gives and swings open I run inside leaving the front door wide open. Before I can make it to the safety of my room Sasuke's smooth voice paralyses me.

"Sakura." I hesitate.

"... what?" I whisper knowing he can hear me.

"Don't cry, it's annoying." My heart bursts into fine shards. I walk in my room and slam my door shut behind me.

**So this is my second story how was it? Review please :)**


End file.
